The Judge's Wife
by Jessica12357
Summary: Esmeralda makes a huge sacrifice for her people and fears the worse. But she finds out that it might not be as bad as it seems. Warning: lemon. My first Fresme. One shot


A/N: This is my first Fresme, so please enjoy and review nicely. This is dedicated to my favorite Fresme author, Gothika Faerie. I thank her for the inspiration and ChristineJ16 for helping me with ideas for it.

Warning: Sexual content, nudity, some vulgar language, and a description of Frollo's hard core body will be involved in the story.

...

It was hard to believe that just months ago Esmeralda had been tied to a stake, facing the cruel Judge Claude Frollo. But it was the moments and conversation prior to his attempt to burn her that had caught her attention then and caused the position she was in presently.

The judge had looked into her luscious green eyes and offered her freedom, as well as the other Gypsies. She recalled him saying precisely, "I can still save you from the fires of this world and the next. Choose me...or the FIRE."

Ooh, if she hadn't been strapped to that blasted pole Esmeralda would've bitch-slapped that pervert across his face. The nerve of that pompous ass to even INSINUATE she would end up in Hell was too much... But she refrained from spitting on his cheek long enough to contemplate on the situation. "If I choose you...what will happen to my people?" she had asked. Frollo smirked that signature smirk, only this time it breathed not mockery, but surprisingly assurance.

"Shall you choose to become my wife, I promise to shower clemency on your kind...giving they follow the laws, of course. So Esmeralda...what do you say?" Esmeralda bit her lip and looked at the caged Gypsies in the background, along with her beloved Phoebus. Their eyes looked helpless and concerned, and Esmeralda knew her own life didn't matter, even if she did end up marrying this awful old man. She looked at Frollo and looked down in defeat.

"For the security of the Gypsies...I choose...you."

After the Gypsies had been released, Frollo granted permission for her to bid farewell to Phoebus, and though Phoebus claimed he understood Esmeralda's decision, his look of concern for her safety was still hard to shroud. (Phoebus later returned to Fleur-de-Lys, but after a week with her hung himself in Avignon. Not that I care, but you might.)

Now Esmeralda sat in Frollo's carriage in her delicate white wedding dress leaving the church to her new home: the Palace of Justice. Frollo was sitting right next to her, of course, looking quite satisfied. Somehow she detested that look even more now that they were married and she had fully been converted to the Catholic Church instead of being pagan. It had been a tough move, no doubt. But Esmeralda was just glad her friends and family could be safe from his covetous clutches. The only thing that she feared the worse was just ahead: CONSUMMATION. The horror behind it echoed in Esmeralda's mind and filled her heart with woe. The things I do for my people, she thought.

...

At the Palace of Justice, Frollo ordered for his servants to retire early for the night, for he wanted no interruptions. He took his bride's arm with somewhat force and took her up the grand marble stairs to his bedroom.

"I am sure you'll find your sleeping quarters to be quite comfortable," he said, giving the knob a twist. I'll be the judge of THAT, Esmeralda thought bitterly. But she mentally admitted that Frollo's room was quite well furnished. There was a large mahogany bed with blood red sheets made of fine Breton silk. The ceilings were high, the floor was made of a clean, lustrous marble, and the windows narrow and elongated, similar to the stained-glass windows of the cathedral (but without the color).

Frollo let go of her arm and flung open his wardrobe. From it he pulled his own dressing gown (in our world it's more commonly known as a robe). He set his chaperon and shoulder-piece on the vanity and turned to Esmeralda. "Go ahead and undress my dear. I'll be right back." He exited into the next room and shut the door.

The Gypsy girl sighed and began to slip out of her wedding dress. She removed her undergarments but when Frollo came out, she still held the dress in front of her, hesitant to reveal her body. The judge chuckled.

"Don't be afraid, my dear," he said. "I'm sure your body is like an incarnation of Venus." Esmeralda still stood in her position until Frollo sighed with frustration. "I strongly suggest you convey yourself now," he said impatiently. Not wanting to be the victim of his wrath, she let go of the dress and let it drop to the floor. Her husband examined her body with great delight. Her curves were chiseled like marble, her thighs were soft and rolling before ending with her delicate feet. Her breasts were impeccably round and fruitful, their voluptuous form tantalizing Frollo to come closer.

"It's not much use just standing there and not doing, you know," Esmeralda quipped. Frollo snapped out of his romanticized stupor.

"Of course," he nodded. "Now it is my turn." Esmeralda feared the worst, but when Frollo disrobed himself, it was the surprise of her life. The judge she had thought of as cruel and heartless had a body that would've put Adonis to shame! His shoulders were broad with powerful arms that had muscles shaped so gently, but you knew they were there. His chest and stomach were miraculously toned, and Esmeralda couldn't help but stare just a little. "Enjoying the view?" Frollo smirked.

Esmeralda blinked. "Claude...I never would've guessed..." Her voice trailed off for a moment as she gulped and finished, "...you were in such good shape." That rock solid body moved closer.

"You were expecting wrinkles, I'm guessing?" he inquired. She nodded. "Well, mon amour, you will soon learn that I'm full of surprises. Tonight, I will gladly reveal a few of those surprises to you..." Esmeralda didn't know what it was, but something overwhelmed her entire body and she involuntarily slipped under his sheets. Frollo followed afterward. His hands immediately went for her breasts, and he rubbed them longingly, as if it had been his life-long desire to do so.

To Esmeralda's surprise, she didn't mind at all, and frankly it made her feel guilty. It made her feel like a traitor to Phoebus, though he was obviously out of the picture now. Worst of all, she thought of her loyal friend Quasimodo and how she was enjoying being sexually played with by the man that had ruined his entire life. A tear came into her eye; so many emotions were being felt. Lust, exhilaration, guilt, angst. But Esmeralda knew there was no way back. Instead of La Esmeralda, Gypsy dancer, she was Esmeralda Frollo, the judge's wife.

Frollo stopped nibbling on her nipple long enough to notice the tear. "Am I being too rough?" Esmeralda looked up, slightly taken aback by the concern in his voice.

"No..no, it's not that," she answered. "It's just...memories." Suddenly Frollo did something that was the complete opposite of how she expected him to react. He carefully put his arms around her and hugged her, caressing her back comfortingly.

"Now, now, Esmeralda," he cooed softly. "I know this has been difficult for you and I haven't been the nicest man in the past, but even a cold-hearted man like moi can change. Just give me a chance..." This was the first time Esmeralda had ever heard Frollo admit being cruel, not to mention the first time he had spoken so softly to her in a caring fashion, instead of intimidating or mocking. She recalled his actions in the past and wondered if it was sincerity or if he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security.

There was only way to tell: his eyes. When she was just a little girl, Esmeralda's mother Jezebel had taught her how to tell a person's true feelings by looking them straight into the eye. She looked into Frollo's blue eyes, and saw a multitude of sympathy, hope, and sincerity. There was no contempt or deception visible. Esmeralda wiped the tear away and smiled.

"Your chance has been granted," she said. She startled Frollo by giving him rear a quick, tight squeeze. The look of surprise on his face was comical, and she couldn't help but laugh. Pretty soon Frollo was laughing with her. He kissed her left breast, and looked at her vagina which had not yet been touched. It was so sterile and innocent, he almost didn't want to connect with it. Esmeralda saw him looking at it, and she tickled up his neck seducingly. "Go right ahead, Frolly. You know you want to..."

Frollo moved up until his penis made contact with it, doing what it did best. The moment Frollo had longed for ever since he copped a feel in the cathedral, or perhaps even when Esmeralda first jumped into his lap at the Festival of Fools, had finally come, and he was fulfilling his desire happily. At the same time he kissed her crimson lips feverishly. In between they emitted cries and groans of not remorse, but ecstasy and passion. Finally it reached its climax...

...

Frollo and Esmeralda had quieted down, and were lying there, hair disheveled, hearts relaxing, and perspiring slightly. More importantly, they were appreciating each other's company. After a certain silence, the judge spoke up.

"I believe we are officially a married couple now, my dear," he panted. Esmeralda smiled and kissed him on the neck.

"I believe you're right," she answered. She turned onto her right side to face her husband, who was lying on his back. She whispered into his ear, "Je vous aime beaucoup, mon cher. I'm going to enjoy my new life."


End file.
